chronicles of morgan allayne
by morgan allayne
Summary: vlad creates a vampire. need i say more? what adventures does she go on? how does her human life affect her vampire life? will she find love? i dont own the vladimir tod series or any of the characters. read & review please! on hiatus
1. they encourage your complete cooperation

My story starts with a party. I wasn't invited, no one I knew was. But this party changed my future & the future of the world. The dark masters all attended. The master of the dark didn't. the party was about how to force the master of the dark to accept his inheritance. They wanted him to take over the world & enslave the humans that ruled it. The problem was that the master was half human. He grew up as a mostly normal human boy. Forcing him to take over the world wouldn't work. They decided to make it seem like his only option. They decided to tell about him. They decided to tell the world that vampires still live.

Chapter 1:

I am Morgan-Allayne. Most people call me bob. That started when my dad died & everyone was saying how much I looked like bob, wow doesn't she look just like bob, oh my god you look so much like your father. Girls who hated me at school called me bob jr. I was shy & didn't care what they called me as long as I didn't hear them. That is until I met vlad … I didn't want to be called bob in front of him … he was too cute blushing every time he tried to call me a boy's name. every time I saw him blush I had a feeling in my chest that wanted him to continue to just because he was blushing on my behalf.

Vlad is central to this story. He is the master of darkness. Only no one knew it at the time. Vlad was in my English classes all through high school & was in most of my elementary classes too. I'm a loner. But vlad was just different. Bullies liked to pick on him because his aura said that if he wanted to he could kick butt. But he never really hit back, he would talk back & that made him unbelievably cute to me. he could stand up for himself & not hurt anyone. I wanted to be his friend. But that was a door that was closed to everyone but Henry.

The day that we learned that vlad was a vampire was strange to begin with. Just driving down the street we saw almost 20 people that weren't supposed to be there. Strangers all dressed in long black coats, dark glasses, & they were all about 20 to 30 years old. My mom almost didn't let me go to school that day because of all the weirdoes out. But I was having a test that day & didn't want to miss it. Going to school that ay broke my heart. We all witnessed vlad going up against the weirdoes, the entire school, & we saw vlad use his powers. It was like a nightmare dream where you could almost believe that the dream was real … until you noticed that it was reality that could almost be a dream. It freaked me out because I had a dream once were vlad was a vampire & I was his victim at school behind the gym. The major difference was the I would never have dreamed up a fight that got me hurt … people I didn't like I understood … but it was me who got hurt … it was no dream & what came next shocked everyone … he went out in the sun & bared his teeth his eyes glowing purple & floating to the guy that was trying to rip me to pieces … the part that I hated the most after I woke up was that I wasn't sure if I was more afraid of the freak or vlad … I didn't die but I wish I had. He saved me … he exposed himself & became an outcast just to save someone that he scared … I was ashamed of myself when I woke up.

I know that most of you want a detailed description of the fight so I'll tell you what I was told when I finally woke up. The lead weirdo grabbed the first person he found. That person just happened to be me. He then lifted me by my throat to keep me from getting away. The dude was screaming for vlad to come out & fight him or he was going to kill me. We were all in shock until he decided to try to pull my arm off. My shriek tore through the air waking everyone up out of there stupor. I noticed vlad at that moment focused on the dude I saw his eyes change. I was told later that he was trying to control the dudes mind but at the time I didn't know … when vlad's eyes changed the dude loosened his grip… for a few seconds… not long enough for me to get away… when vlad realized that I didn't work he bared his fangs & launched himself at the dude. His eyes still glowing purple he latched onto the dude who was holding me & lowered his face to his shoulder to bite his arm off… it worked … it was the scariest thing I'd ever seen in my life … other than the dude that was trying to tear me apart of course … he grabbed vlad by the throat & threw him off so that he could try to shove his hand thru vlad's chest…

the entire school was watching with fear & surprise as we realized the truth of Vladimir Todd… when I realized that what I was thinking was true I went thru my memory for any clue of what he was … other then the fact that he always was drinking red Kool-Aid in his lunch there wasn't one I could really pin down … yes he liked vampires & yes he was pale … but so did the Goth kids … we had all assumed that he was Goth for years… oh my god I had had a crush on a vampire… well I still did but… now I'm more scared of him then ever… I could barely talk to him the one time been partnered with him … how could we not know he was a vampire? … weren't vampires ageless? We watched him grow up … why was it that we had no clue? … he went to my birthday parties for years he went to most of the Halloween parties … granted he was a vampire for all that I could remember… he was the loner on the outside that let us all know where we stood on the social ladder… he was a constant in our life … & now it turns out he's a vampire… when was he turned? Who did it? Was it the dude that was trying to rip me to pieces earlier? What does Nelly think … all that was going thru my mind right before I blacked out to wake up in a hospital with Nelly right beside my looking guilty … for keeping vlad's secret? Why did she look like this was all her fault? … then I really woke up … the pain I was feeling before attacked again & pulled a groan from deep in me … I almost blacked out again when I noticed the most delicious smell like strawberries & sugar syrup on a chocolate cake … coming from Nelly … I sat up in a flash with my mouth open to try to find that lovely smell… but I couldn't attack Nelly … she took care of my little brother when he came in here with a broken leg & I would always think of her with a smile glad she made it so painless for him … I didn't want to think of her with a grimace thinking of how I killed her … & that was what I'd do if I went any were near her now…

I sat up & moved away from her. She smiled at me & went out into the hall to call someone. I backed away from her the closer she got. I really didn't want to attack her. She didn't seem to know why I was backing away, she kept saying how she wasn't a vampire, she wasn't going to hurt me, not knowing that I was trying not to hurt her. I couldn't open my mouth to tell her that or I would attack her before I could say a single word. The person who answered her call was a vampire, I could smell it, I ran to them & held them between me & her so I wouldn't attack her. Then I opened my mouth & said help me showing them my new fangs. Nelly made some noise, trying to say that I didn't have to worry about her when the vampire moved, taking her into the hall & returning with a bag of blood before I could even close my mouth. They put the top of the bag in my mouth right as I was closing it, causing the cool blood to squirt out, hitting the back of my throat. I closed my eyes & sucked out every last drop.

When I could focus my mind again, I took the bag out of my mouth & asked what happened. That's when I was reminded of my very strange day & told that I had died. Apparently, after vlads fight ended everyone remembered me again & realized that I wasn't breathing. Vlad gave me mouth to mouth, trying to get me to breathe again. No one had noticed that during all that time vlads fangs gad been out & had pricked me over & over as he worked to get me breathing again. That was the reason no one had objected to nelly sitting with me, they thought that I would object to reality less if I was told by another human. They told me I was a vampire because at the time of my … changing vlad had only thought 'live, breath, don't die' & things like that. If he had given up for even 1 second I would have died. Vlad hadn't noticed my blood because his mouth was still coved with the creepy guys blood. The mistake almost killed nelly & everyone was so proud of me, being able to resist for as long as I did. I felt sick that I had to resist so hard. I was so confused & nothing seemed to be able to get better.


	2. i can't control myself

Chapter 2:

The only thing that seemed to get better was my looks. No one had ever really noticed me before so they thought that I looked like this normally but I could tell right away that my face had changed. My round features went sharp, my eyes defiantly changed from my light brown to an almost orange color, my hair turned thicker & glossier, though that might have been the hospital soap in my hair, & I was way paler. They had noticed my change in coloring but thought that it had been from the shock or from the pain they weren't sure I was feeling. I looked beautiful & that was the only thing that made me glad of the change. The almost killing someone I liked I didn't like nor did I like the need for blood. I was released from my life & allowed to go on living. Yes my live has changed but it doesn't seem so bad. I mean now I cant really go in the sun or get a tan or any of the summer things I used to do. But I got looks any girl would kill for & a dude my own age to look out for me without thinking of the things teenagers normally do. My mom was freaked out cuz she didn't recognize most of me anymore, she said that it looks like I grew up to 18 in 2 hours. What I couldn't get over was that I had to drink 3 things of blood before I was allowed anywhere near my mom & even then I had to see her through a window cuz I was just as unique as vlad. There aren't supposed to be any teenage vampires & I was turned by a Halfling so there was no way to know how I would react to anything.

Another thing that has improved is my family. Vlad is my father. That's just so weird to say. A guy my age that I've known for years is now my father & I've got a great uncle hundreds of years old & still living that is so much like my real father I want to call him my dad. I wasn't allowed to see my friends & as soon as it was safe I was shipped off to Serbia with my father & great uncle. Packing my things was horrible. I needed warm clothing so that ruled out most of my closet. I ended up packing only 3 days worth of clothes & none of my favorites. I didn't want to leave all of my stuffed animals there & I didn't want to bring them all. My mistake was calling my mom in to have her try to help me to choose. I could tell right away she didn't want to be there but I thought it was one of those "I don't want to watch my baby leave" things so I thought that if I gave her a hug she would feel better. As I was hugging her I said "it ok ill b back before you know it". She ripped my heart out with her reply.

She told me not to come back. She said that when I was gone she would bring my stuff over to nellys house & help her set up my room there & then she didn't want to see anything of me.

"I'm your only living family." I told her that & she looked at me with disgust.

"you're no longer living. I don't want to take the chance that you get mad at me & attack me." I hated her in that moment. I wanted her to leave me alone so I could cry. She was supposed to make everything better. She was supposed to accept me for who I am. She didn't. im surprised that I m mad. She hadn't tried to care for years & now I wanted her to know everything & care about every little detail. Im asking too much of her by wanting that. but shes my mom. She hasn't been acting like it for years & now she wanted to completely wash her hands of me. I didn't want her to get away that easily. I wanted her to to feel the pain of me ignoring her like I had for the past 5 years. I wanted to hurt her.

I smiled easily & said "oh good. I was afraid you were going to pretend to care again. This is so much better. Now I can leave without a guilty conscience because I was having so much fun away from your criticizing eyes & insulting tongue. I can rest easy in the knowledge that you don't care one way or the other. I guess we do have more then our last name in common." Her face became pained but I didn't remove the smile from my face even though it was now obvious that she hadn't meant everything that she had said she had said it to make me let go so I was going to make her want it all to be true. I just wish I knew which part of what she had said was the lie. Maybe it was the look that was the lie but I didn't think so.

"im glad you feel that way. It will prevent unnecessary trauma for you." Like shed ever cared about that. But I had gotten my way so I relaxed. I wanted her to go away & leave me alone like she so clearly wanted to but she decided that it was finally time for her to start acting like the mom she was supposed to be. I had hurt her enough so I just went around my room ignoring her like shed been ignoring me for years. While she might have tried to give me advice about school & boys & things like that not once had she ever checked that I followed the advice. I once stayed up all night 3 nights in a row to see if she checked on me when I was sleeping. Not once in those 3 nights did my door even open a crack so that she could let the cat that was scratching like mad at the door out. She just didn't care. & I was glad. That would mean she wouldn't miss me one bit. I grabbed the cat in question on my way out of the room & put her in the carrier so I could take her to Serbia with me. My mom made a little sound like she wanted to stop me cuz she knew the one thing I would always come back for was my cat. I didn't look at her when I said my goodbyes. She was probably wondering when I had turned so hateful towards her & feeling guilty cuz when she searched her memory she would have to face the fact that she hadn't done anything to help me in years. I didn't want to watch her face when she realized why I was glad that I could leave her by herself. She had practically been by herself since dad died. She had moved into her own world & she had locked the door to me. Now I was in a world she couldn't follow me & I was glad I could leave her on the outside of my life. Now she would be able to watch me go on with my life while she was left to pick up the pieces of the world around her & try to make them fit. & I will watch while she tries her best… its more then she did for me.


	3. i'll be here for a awhile

Chapter 3: honestly ill be here for a while

I got into the car waiting for me at the curb in front of her house. I didn't look back to see if she cared or not that I was finally able to leave her. I put my small suitcase of luggage in the trunk & sat in the back seat with my vampire father. My cat was in my lap where I could keep an eye on her. No one spoke until we turned the corner & even then I didn't raise my head to see where we were going. We drove for hours without me saying one word until I started to actually listen to the conversation. It was completely different from what my mom would try to talk to me about in the car when I had nowhere to run … I smiled & easily entered the conversation like they were waiting for me to talk. Now that I think about it they probably were waiting for me to talk but didn't know me well enough to know how to get me to open up so they just did what came naturally. I was glad I hadn't entirely closed myself off when my mom started to ignore me. I still knew how to talk to people.

We talked about random things & vampire things until we made it to the airport. Then it was a hassle to get all my luggage thru & make sure my cat made it onto the plane. In the end tho it was a very boring trip. I slept thru it all & woke up in time to watch the mountains rise up from the earth. I wanted to get out of the sky & back on solid ground but there was nothing I could do to speed things up. It was only minutes before we touched down & I could breath the crisp cold air of the Serbian morning. I couldn't wait to get to Elysia.

The dogs that pulled the sled that was waiting for us greeted me with licks & wagging tales while I walked past them with my cat & biggest suitcase. I wrapped the carrier tightly & settled it in securely before I climbed aboard. This part of the journey was the most enjoyable for me. The countryside flew by & the dogs kept going like it was a game instead of work. The sound of their joy at running echoed thru the pass. At the end of the pass the view of the city was breathtaking. It was like one of those villages that survives thru the ages because its so out of touch with the rest of the world. It was perfect to be a new vampire in such an out of the way place. I was going to love it.

The house I was lead to was one of the nicer ones which I took to mean that it was vikas's. there was no doorknob but even if there had been I wouldn't have been able to open it. I watched as vikas touched the middle of the door & it swung open. I felt the warmth rush out of the room & rushed in so we could close the door sooner rather then later so we didn't waste the precious heat. A human came out & vikas told him to show me to a room & help me unpack.

The room he showed me to was towards the back & small. It was cozy & warm & I couldn't wait t o flop down on the bed. I put what I was carrying down & let my cat out & flopped. The coverings were soft & felt like down against my skin. I sat up & pulled my suitcase towards me so I could refold everything & put them in the dresser by the foot of the bed. Before I did anything I opened the carrier & let my cat out. She waddled her pregnant self out of the carrier & ran as fast as her cute little waddle would let her. I would have to keep an eye on her to check on the babies. I finished unpacking as fast I could so I could go find her.

I wandered around for a bit but not speaking anything but English I couldn't ask anyone if they've seen my cat. I was about to give up & go back to my room when I heard a yell & went to investigate. The room I found was on the other side of the house, aka a guys room. My pregnant cat had waddled her way across the house & into the open door of this room, where she decided to have her kittens on the middle of the bed. Needless to say the guy was pissed. I pushed my way into the room & gathered up my cat & the kittens even though they were disgusting & still covered with the embryonic fluid that covered the bed. I made a face & carried them to my room with the vampire guy following me, taking the time to yell at me. I just wanted to get my cat to her box so I could check to make sure that the kittens were fine & completely ignored the guy. I got her to my room & settled her in the box & stood there lecturing her for hours as I took care of her babies.

When I was sure they were alright I turned my ears back on. The guy was still there only he wasn't talking at me anymore. He was laying on my bed looking like he was getting ready to go to sleep. I was tired & wanted him out. I glared at him & said, "get off my bed & out of my room now. I don't care what you have to say I'm tired & I want to go to sleep." I pushed him off my bed without giving him the chance to get up. He stood up from the ground looking like he was going to punch me. Instead he started yelling at me.

"you stupid girl! I have nowhere to sleep! Your dumb cat had her babies all over my bed & I will not sleep on that mess. Since its your cat you should be the one to find a place for me." I sat up & glared at him. Since when does this random guy have any right to yell at me? It was partially his fault that Selene had her babies where she did. If he hadn't left his door open she would have waddled her way back to my room. At this point I don't care if it is kinda my fault for not looking after her the entire time because his just standing there is making me mad. Its my room & he has no business acting like he can boss me around in my own space. I stood up & told him exactly what I was thinking.

He hit me. I couldn't believe it. He hit me. I stood there for a moment to shocked to do anything. Then I got my senses back & hit him right in the stomach. As he went down I hit him in the chin. It was his turn to look shocked. As he was standing up again I realized that my new father was standing in the door way with vikas & otis. I blushed at the thought that maybe the guy on the floor was right. The trio in the doorway looked between us like they were watching a ping pong match before vikas spoke. "I can see your going to be fast friends. I just just telling vlad that I was sure you to would get along fine. Id just like to point out that your both wrong. She has no way to fix your bed & your not staying here. & just because he was wrong doesn't mean you can hit him. We like to live in unity girly."

I got even madder as I listened to his scolding. I wasn't the one who started this. He was the one who hit me first. I opened my mouth to say as mush when the guy on the floor spoke up. "I hit her first. i didn't mean to start a fight but she was saying it was my fault her cat had babies on my bed."

Vlad opened his mouth then, " we were listening. What she had said was that its wasn't her fault. That doesn't mean its yours." I smiled glad my father was sticking up for me. Whenever I got in trouble & my mom found out about it she went on for weeks how she wouldn't have gotten in trouble like that & how she had enough problems in her life without me adding on to them. Already my vampire life was way better then my human.


	4. it will never be enough

Chapter 4: it will never be enough

That didn't stop the fight of course but it did stop it from escalating. He didn't want to piss off the pravus & I didn't want to fight in the first place. I got everyone out of my room so Selene wouldn't freak out & hide the kittens. In the dining room everyone was gathering & feasting celebrating the pravus's safe return. Everyone introduced themselves to us even vikas & Otis. Turns out the guys name was Robert. I couldn't help laughing. His name came with the nicknames rob & bob … I've spent most of my life being called bob… it was just ironic to me…. He didn't know about my nickname so he thought I was laughing at him, which actually made me laugh harder. I got my breathing back to normal long enough to tell everyone about my nickname. Then everyone laughed with me instead of looking at me like I was insane. It was great but I had just gotten off a plane. I was tired & worried about my cat. I mumbled my goodnight & went to my room. I flopped on the bed & went straight to sleep. The only thing I dreamed about was my mom acting like she did right after my dad had died & crawling into bed with me. I remember trying to push her out & telling her 'leave me alone, I've got school in the morning.' I laugh about it now but …

After I went out there was discussion on where to put Robert. Most of the other vampires didn't care & went to bed until the only people in the room were vlad, Otis, vikas, Robert, & Tristan. Then vlad went to his room to sleep tired from the ride too. No one could think of a place to put Robert because the place was entirely full with visiting vampires. Vikas was sharing a room with Tristan, Otis was sharing with vlad, everyone was sharing with someone, except me. So they told him to go to my room & sleep there since they thought they knew what time I woke up … they were going to get him up before I woke up so that I wouldn't know he was even there. They were idiots on that line of thinking but the just wanted to go to bed.

Who I thought was my mom crawling into bed with me was Robert. I did manage to push him off of my bed but he was too tired to get mad at me. He crawled back in & hugged me tight so that I couldn't push him off again. I woke up well rested at my normal time. I love staying in bed for an hour or so before getting up so I could prepare myself to face the day. Today I woke up too warm to be comfortable & unable to get the covers off. Then I noticed the reason. I screamed. He wasn't supposed to be in here. I had heard vikas tell him that yesterday. I pushed him harder & he just squeezed me tighter until he remembered where he was. He let me go & jumped to the other side of the room falling from the bed as he did so. I was at a tossup on if I wanted to laugh at him or not but I decided id rather stay mad at him then make it possible for him to feel at ease in this type of situation. I was glaring at him when vlad came in with Otis. They looked between us like a ping pong match then started laughing. I glared at them too trying to figure out what was going on. I was going to yell & ask wat was going on but Robert spoke before I could.

"sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up. I was supposed to be gone by the time you woke up…. I guess that that was a kind of weird thing to wake up to … I'm sorry again." I was still glaring at them all. I was completely awake yet & nothing was really making sense. the words they were saying were muffled like my ears were stuffed with cotton.

I rubbed my face & said "I want to go back to sleep. Can you go away please???" I knew from experience that I talked in my sleep. Then what was going on caught up with me. He had heard me talking. I got mad at once. "get out. Now. Get out of my room & leave me alone." I got up & pushed everyone out as I was saying this. I wasn't used to anyone else in my room. I didn't want to get used to it either. I slammed the door on their faces. My first day in elysia wasn't starting off to good.

**a/n sorry its short … id like to thank ****VampCraze1 for a review… & ask for more **


	5. grab a glassthere's going to be a flood

Chapter 5: grab a glass

I sat there blushing afraid of what he might have heard. That night, because of him waking me up for that small bit of time, I dreamt of my mom. I dreamt of her before dad died & she started to hate me for looking so much like him. I dreamt I was seven again. Then in the middle of the dream I grew up. I was no longer my mom's baby girl that she adored. I was his flesh & blood... & he had left her to deal with me by herself. I cried in my dream. I'm not sure if I cried out loud but I was still embarrassed that he could have heard me. Not even my mom has seen me cry since that one time that she slammed the door in my face for trying to talk to her about my crush at the time rejecting me.

I heard tell that that's one of the reasons that there aren't supposed to be any teenage vampires. Too much emotion that has no real meaning over powering the mind.

I got dressed quickly wanting to go outside & hide from everyone. On my way out I grabbed some of the blood that I still had in my bag not sure if there was any out in the common room. I wasn't used to so many people being around. Especially so many people that wanted to talk to me. I was too used to being in the background to be comfortable. So when a group of girls headed my way I did what I normally did. I tried to fade out of their sight afraid that they were like the mean cheerleaders that tried to get their boyfriends to beat me up for being insulting to them after I said hi to them. at that time we all learned that I had the power to become invisible.

To be honest I wasn't very surprised. I was always good at acting like background so much that I became background. Now I had that ability coupled with mind powers. I was invisible to the best eyes in the world.

I slipped out of the house while the girls were still staring at where I was supposed to be. I concentrated on staying out of everyone's way. I made it out the door & up the hill before I realized that I was leaving footprints in the Serbian snow. Normally I would have smiled at making a mark so far from my home but I really didn't want anyone to find me. I concentrated on not making any mark on the snow. That's how I learned to hover. I decided to forgo the walking & just hover to the top of the highest tree I could find instead of walking to the highest & climbing it. If I had done that I would have been found so fast I wouldn't have been able to climb to the top before I was stopped.

~*~

There's going to be a flood

**a/n had to do this in robs pov … it's the same chapter though **

_rob's point of view._

I didn't sleep well. I didn't know that she talked in her sleep. I didn't know her mom was so … so … split personality like. When I got in she thought I was her mom. I figured that meant she was homesick. That she wanted her mom nearby. She smiled in her sleep talking to her mom with a laugh that I wouldn't have thought that she could produce. She got so happy in her sleep. I was almost asleep when her dream turned into a nightmare. It shocked me her I heard that she was about to cry. Especially since she was still asleep. I tried to get up to leave her to her tears but she held onto me tightly. She kept asking her mom to stay, to talk to her, to look at her. I felt like crying when I heard what she was saying. She kept telling her mom that she had good grades, she never got in trouble, why won't you look at me? It broke my heart to picture it. She sounded so young in her dreams. I could picture her as a small child tugging on her mom's hand to get her to look at her to smile & say good job honey. She had the look that she had in her eyes when she was awake, like she would try her best & she knew that it would still never be enough to get any attention.

I held her tightly trying to get the dream to stop, not wanting to hear more. She was young even in human standards, barely a teenager. She didn't deserve all the heartbreak that I could hear in her voice as she talked to her mom. She stopped talking then & I kissed the top of her head hoping that that wouldn't wake her up. I wanted to stop crying before she woke up. No one has seen me cry in almost 50 years. I hadn't cried over anyone in over 50 years. But this lonely little girl had me crying my eyes out like I was the one having the dream, not her. I noticed then that she hadn't cried to whole time. I guessed that she was used to thinking & dreaming this way. I was surprised that she hadn't committed suicide yet. Then I heard her whispering "I'll do it. I'll make you care. I'll get you to look at me again. I'll do it for sure. Mama I won't let you leave me alone." She was made so stronger stuff then I had thought.

I was going to stop her from thinking of anything that caused her pain. I felt her relax for the first time since the nightmare started & snuggle into my shoulder still saying "I'll do it… I'll do it." With her in my head I drifted off to sleep.

She struggled against me. I thought that she was having another nightmare & pulled her closer, hoping that my warmth would drive the nightmares away. Instead that seemed to intensify her fears & she screamed. Right in my ear. She has a high voice & she was projecting it as loud as she could. I could see the fear & surprise in her eyes before I remembered that I wasn't supposed to be in there. I let go of her & got as far from her as I could. At least I wasn't crying anymore.

I landed on the floor with a thud & I could see that she was tempted to laugh at me. The next second I could tell that she was more pissed at me then amused. I spoke before she could start yelling at me like she did last yesterday, "sorry. i didn't mean to wake you up. I was supposed to be gone by the time you woke up" not that I wanted to be gone. In fact I wanted to be protecting her, holding her close still. "I guess that that was kind of weird to wake up to" not as bad as it would have been if I really was her mom, like she had thought at first. "I'm sorry again." But I didn't tell her that I was sorry she had to deal with so much in her short short life. She wouldn't have understood that. She was having a hard enough time understanding what I was saying anyway.

She tried to rub the sleep off of her face & she reminded me of a kitten just waking up to the world. "I want to go back to sleep." I had no idea why she would want to revisit those memories. "can you go away please???" she was in a better mood then yesterday. She was being polite to me today. Then I saw her think of something that she didn't like. & there went her good mood. "get out. Now. Get out of my room & leave me alone." She got up & pushed me out of the door, into the pravus & his uncle. I hadn't even known that they were there. When we were all out of the door frame she slammed the door in our faces.

We looked at each other for a moment before the pravus asked me "what was that all about?" I looked at the two of them considering telling them about her dreams, but decided that if I told them she would kill me until I was dead.

"I don't know. I was asleep." I turned to go to my room to change when otis spoke up.

"she reminds you of you doesn't she. Her story is very similar to yours isn't it." I stayed there with my back turned before I answered.

"hers is worse." I didn't want to see what they made of that. I walked away as fast as I could. I got to my room & closed the door. Then I let my tears go again. Her story is so close to mine & yet so much harder. I wiped my eyes & got changed, thankful that I didn't have a roommate as they tend to be nosy. I was going to make sure that I didn't tell anyone about her dream. Maybe if I didn't she wouldn't hate me as much. It was worth a try.

**a/n sorry her part is so short. I got stuck. **


End file.
